amor asesino
by blackymandis
Summary: ella un chica con un oscuro pasado y el un asesino de sangre fría que poco a poco comenzara a hervir de pasión y celos por un amor que surgió en un corazón muerto por una chica ¿psicopata?


_**Hola a todos como están? Bueno aquí yo soy nueva y espero que les guste el fic pero este ni es mío sino de una amiga que no se tiene mucha confianza y esta recién empezando por eso me pidió que yo lo publicara para saber lo que pensaran y bueno sin mas que decir aquí comienza el fic!**_

1.- Las Razones De Un Falso Por Que

Yukiro observaba melancólica a través de la ventana, sus ojos los mantenía posados en el nuevo chico de la clase, juraba haberlo visto antes pero no sabía dónde ni el porqué de su presentimiento. Ya habían pasado 3 días desde el último asesinato o más bien infanticidio ocurrido en una casa del lugar, otro pequeño de 5 años había sido degollado, el asesino estaba suelto todavía y no había sospechoso alguno sobre el caso. En uno de sus descuidos el muchacho, desapareció, de repente una manos asustaron al a preocupada joven que de la sorpresa llego a saltar.

**Y**: Aaaaah!

**J**: Perdona, no quería asustarte.

**Y**: Espera, ¿tú no estabas afuera?- dijo ella poniendo una típica cara de duda.

**J**: Y tu… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Y**: Melo dijeron- cometo colocándose algo roja.

**J**: Si te lo han dicho… yo me puedo tele transportar psicópata ¿Cuál es el afán de vigilarme y anotar todo lo que yo hago?- dijo el chico tomando el cuaderno que se hallaba encima de la mesa y leyendo la primera oración.  
**J**: "Jeff se sentó afuera, al parecer esta aburrido".

**Y**: ¡Devuelve eso!- grito la chica abalanzándose sobre el muchacho y el cuaderno.

**J**: ¿Pero si se trata sobre mi o no?- dijo Jeff con tono sarcástico.

**Y**: ¡Pero no es de tu propiedad!

**J**: Espera… ¿si te lo devuelvo anotaras lo que paso ahorita?

**Y**: ¡Claro que no! Yo no anoto lo que haces ¬_¬

**J**: no te creo pero bueno ñee te lo devuelvo igual llorona

**Y**: ¡Para de una vez maldita sea!- gritó la muchacha tomando el cuaderno y dándose vuelta para regresar a su rincón.

La campana sonó y los muchachos del 2º de secundaria entraron a clase. Yukiro tenía muchas amigas pero ellas no se le acercaban pues le comenzaron a temer, o simplemente se fueron de la ciudad, solo tenía 3 amigas. Con las que más se juntaba con 2 de ellas, Hanaco y Sayuki, pues la 3º Haruka estaba siempre con su novio por esa sencilla razón por ahora no la contaremos.

Yukiro seguía sin entenderse, pues, ahora solo pensaba en el porqué de conocer a su compañero, era extraño pensar que el peli-caramelo le atrajera tanto, deseaba saber más sobre él.

Saquemos conclusiones, Yukiro al parecer se enamoró del más raro de la clase, un chico mucho más grande que ella (en todo sentido), de cabellos caramelo claro, unos ojos de color zafiro claros y una piel nívea hermosa. Sus amigas le temían desde que paso el acontecimiento que le dio paso a los asesinatos hasta ahora ocurridos, eso lo veremos luego o más adelante, según como se den las cosas :), ahora sigamos con la conclusión, comenzó a seguir al muchacho que actuaba muy raro con ella, eso claramente la preocupaba.

Según yo eso, llevamos, bueno es momento de aclarar algunas cosas así que volveremos atrás por un momento.

Yukiro vive en una casa que se halla al frente de la de la habitada por el muchacho, bueno este vive al lado de la **casa maldita**, dicen que en aquel lugar vivió una familia que por extrañas razones falleció en aquel lugar, solo logro sobrevivir a la catástrofe el supuesto asesino de sus padres, **el hijo menor.**

Bueno Yukiro una noche extrañada despertó a las 3 de la mañana, miro su ventana que sorprendentemente se hallaba abierta, se iba a levantar a cerrarla cuando la empujaron bruscamente en la cama, **vete a dormir **(go to sleep) escucho de esa cosa acariciaba sus cabellos e inhalaba con violencia sobre su cuerpo, con una de sus manos presionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, quien estaba espantada de la increíble sorpresa que aquella silueta le había dado. A Yukiro no se le ocurrió nada más que tratar de dormir. Cuando despertó vio sus sabanas con un olor tenue a cadáver, del color de la sangre al igual que su rostro y su cuerpo y en la almohada, una pequeña notita que decía **"te fuiste a dormir, pero regresare para enviarte a soñar a mi modo"**. Yukiro miro la ventana que se hallaba igual que todo su cuerpo y su habitación, se sentó en una silla y comenzó a llorar.

Después de aquel suceso la vigilaron por una semana completa, en ese momento conoció a su nuevo amigo Jeff. Según el viene desde España y también le ocurrió algo parecido a lo que le sucedió a esta chica. Esta se extrañaba que el chico nunca estuviera con sus padres, pero preguntar sobre eso le daba cosa.

Volvamos al salón, en el aula realizan cambios de puestos, no sé si Sakakashi-san tiene mala o buena suerte, le sentaron junto al mejor amigo de Jeff.

Conversaron todo lo que quedaba de clases, hasta salir de la jornada, en ese momento se toparon con el mismo Jeff quien se ofreció para acompañar a Yuki a su casa en caso de cualquier cosa, Yuki como es acepto con mucho gusto.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar a ese lugar conocido como barrio, en todo Yuki saco la conclusión de que conocía al muchacho por que lo vio cuando llego a mudarse, y la razón fue solamente de **"sapa"**. Pero Yuki estaba mal, Jeff poseía más de algún secreto que no pensaba develar y creo que no lo haría por nada en el mundo.

Llego la noche y Yukiro se armó en caso de cualquier cosa, no deseaba volver a ver a esa cosa y menos ahora, guardo muchas armas a su alrededor y se acostó. A la misma hora que la vez pasada sintió el frio del viento que atravesaba su ventana; entonces supo que el momento llegaba, debía enfrentarse a su enemigo y hacerlo caer. Entonces giro su cabeza y pudo ver a su victimario acercársele, tomo lo primero que encontró y decidió recibir bien a su invitado, como el anime manda :) ...

_**Bueno aquí termina el 1° capitulo y espero que les alla gustado y mas yukiro mi amiga XD, por favor digan sinceramente que les paresio ok? Ella necesita saber**_


End file.
